Sweet Cake
by Dragonicestar
Summary: Kyoko Fujisaki was uninterested with almost anything really. Just another boring life. However, a few members from B-PROJECT attempt to help the uninterested and bored girl lighten her with the meaning of life. Although, throughout the days they attempt something also blossoms. Something that, they too, don't know about.


A short haired girl with strands of pastel blue all over her hair. Her dull blue eyes looked up from the counter table that she was currently cleaning with a wet towel. She heard the bell click and ring in a enthusiastic tone. The pale caramel skinned girl picked her head up, her silver necklace dangled with a quiet clang. The young female teen closed her eyes and lets out a quiet sigh. "Welcome to Sunset Cafe..."

"What's with that bored look on your face?" A voice, seemingly a male, asked the girl.

"It's nothing, really," The girl muttered, but was loud enough for him to hear. "It's just that life is boring, nothing is exciting for me at least. Everything seems dull and uninteresting."

"Really?" The voice asked once more.

"I guess." The girl shrugged with her eyes still closed.

"Then I'll help you enjoy life!" The voice exclaimed. The girl opened her eyes and finally saw the person in front of her. It was an average boy with messy pink hair, pink eyes with a purple gradient that brightly showed happiness, just the right amount of color on his skin.

The blue-headed girl raised a brow at the bubblegum-headed boy in front of him who had the brightest smile on his face. The smile reached to both of his cheeks and his eyes were closed.

"Excuse me... but what?" The girl asked the boy who opened his eyes, seeing the girl in front of him.

"You have ears. You know what I said." The boy said.

She sighed, gripping onto her hair. "Are you positive? I mean..."

"I'm absolutely positive. So, let's start with the basics." The boy said and grabbed the girl's small hands, raising it up to his chest and shaking it. "I'm Ashu Yuta, it's a pleasure to meet you!"

The girl stared at Yuta's eyes that sparkled with curiosity of knowing her name. She sighed, giving in. The only reason was because this boy, Yuta, was possibly going to be stubborn and persistent to ask her name. There was no point giving a battle just for a simple name.

"I'm Fujisaki Kyoko." Kyoko said, holding her hand out for a handshake.

Yuta nodded and grabbed Kyoko's hand, shaking it lightly. "It's a great pleasure to meet you, Kyochin!" Yuta said with his big smile still planted on his face. Kyoko stared at Yuta and slowly nods.

"Oh, you work at Sunset Cafe?" Yuta asked, completely forgetting about the clothing that Kyoko was wearing. Kyoko slowly nodded and dusted her apron with her hand. "Yeah, I've worked here ever since I was a junior in high school." Kyoko nodded and clicked her pen on the table she was finished cleaning. Yuta rubbed his chin and squints at Kyoko, seemingly examining the girl's appearance.

"I feel like I've seen you somewhere..." Yuta muttered to himself as he continued to examine Kyoko. The blue-headed girl stared at Yuta with her brow raised, again. "I'm pretty sure you have. Considering you've been coming to Sunset Cafe for quite a while now."

Yuta's eyes widened. "Wait, you know that I come here?!" Yuta asked and grabbed Kyoko's shoulders, shaking them lightly. Kyoko grabbed Yuta's wrists and pulled them away from her shoulders. "Of course I do, everyone that works here does. Also, get your hands off of my shoulders, I'd rather that you don't." Kyoko said with a small glare towards Yuta, which obviously he didn't flinch from. It was expected anyways though.

Yuta grinned and circles around her. "Do you know what I usually order from here?" Yuta asked curiously once more to Kyoko. Kyoko rolled her eyes and clicked her tongue answering. "Rainbow pudding and strawberry milk or milkshake." Yuta's eyes glistened with amazement from the blue-headed girl, sure it's not surprising that she remembers that since he orders that every day, but if she already knows what the customer wants without them answering that's weird and cool at the same time!

"That's impressive that you remember that, Kyochin!" Yuta exclaimed with a big smile on his face, looking down at Kyoko. Kyoko rolled her eyes and sighed. "It's not a talent that I remember that nor that I predicted that you were going to get those. It's easy once you know the customer for many months, weeks, and days." Kyoko stated plainly.

Yuta kept his smile and jumped up lightly. "No, it's such a cool talent! You're... you're like a food psychic!" Yuta said as he exaggerated with his arms. Kyoko raised her brow back at the bubblegum-headed boy. The description of some kind of candy was accurate, he was sweet and energetic, able to make you smile... well, except she wasn't smiling. She still had that upside down smile on her face. Yuta pouted a bit as he noticed the expression on her face hasn't changed.

He knew that she was going to be a challenge to help her brighten her life up. At least once is enough for him. Yuta's lips formed into a small smile and looks at Kyoko once more. Kyoko's blue eyes averted up towards Yuta's gradient pink and purple eyes. Yuta started to sweat bullets, not sure what to say to the blue girl.

"... Are you going to sit down and order?" Kyoko asked the boy, who perked his head up in realization that he was still in a public cafe. Yuta nods and took a seat that was near him. "You know what I'm going to order, right?" Yuta asked.

Kyoko sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose, gently rubbing it. "Rainbow pudding with cup of strawberry milk." Kyoko answered Yuta's question. Yuta's eyes sparkled when she figured out what he wanted. He wondered if it worked on other things other then food. Yuta had a big stupid grin on his face. Kyoko looked down at Yuta with a confused look on her face, not sure why the boy was grinning just because she correctly said what the boy was ordering.

Yuta just simply nods and gently shoos Kyoko away for a bit. Kyoko seemed to get the message for a bit and walks off towards the kitchen, seeing a honey-blonde headed boy with sparkling magenta eyes in the kitchen with a big grin on his face as he was preparing some of the desserts for the customers. "Do you need anything, Kyo?" The boy asked. Kyoko rubbed her eyelids tiredly. "Just get me a rainbow pudding and make some strawberry milk for table 6." Kyoko said quickly and passed the note towards the boy, who took the paper and skimmed through it. "Got it, Kyo!" He exclaimed and dashed off. Kyoko sighed and looked at the boy, Haruki Ama, leaving her alone at the door while the boy started to go bake.

Kyoko walked out of the kitchen door and walked towards Yuta, taking a seat across from him since she had nothing else to do then wait until the order is done. Yuta picked his head up, hearing a small screech noise from the chair being pulled out of the table. Yuta's face brightened up seeing Kyoko sit with him at the table. "You're back!" He said enthusiastically. Kyoko placed her hand on her cheek and lets out a heavy sigh. "Yeah, I guess. Just bored." Kyoko stated simply.

"Bored?" Yuta questioned, tilting his head. "Of course. I got nothing to do. You're the only customer here at this time, which is around 1 AM at the moment, I don't know what you are doing here at 1 AM, but that's pretty weird and crazy to be here at... 1 in the damn morning." Kyoko rambled.

Now that made Yuta sweat even more bullets. He can't tell this girl about his idol life or else she'd gossip around the area about how a famous idol like him entered Sunset Cafe and that's the only reason why people would go here. Just for him. Of course, he loves seeing people smile and being bright, however it could be a downfall for this cafe to go down hill. A fangirl, or boy, would walk in and feel disappointed then shout at the workers for no reason and leave. Anything can go even worse then that, but he didn't want to think about it.

He didn't want that to happen. He didn't want anything bad happen. Not to this cafe that he loved to come so dearly.

"What's up with you? Heat go to you or something?" Kyoko's voice made Yuta come back to reality and he smiled nervously. "Well... I work very late and I barely have any time to get any dessert! I absolutely love sweets! So delicious and melts into your mouth!" Yuta exclaimed. Kyoko seemed suspicious about Yuta, but brushed it off anyways. "Uh... yeah. I guess you could say that." Kyoko muttered.

Yuta taps on Kyoko's shoulder. "I have a question." Kyoko looked up at Yuta once more and stared at him with a nonchalant look on her face. "What kind of sweets do you like?" Yuta asked Kyoko with curiosity tied around his tongue. Kyoko tapped her chin with her index finger thinking about the desserts she has eaten thus far. "Hm... I liked this one certain sweet that made was sweet, delicious, juicy, and very light to the stomach..." Kyoko said her brows lowered, thinking about the cake. Yuta stared at Kyoko and started to think as well, attempting to help her about the dessert she liked. Not that he was an expert anyways. He knows that all he does is stuff himself with delicious sweets.

"Ah." Kyoko snapped her fingers. "Strawberry shortcake."

Yuta's eyes looked up at Kyoko. "Strawberry shortcake?" Yuta repeated. Kyoko simply just nods. "The thick creamy taste.. and the strawberry that you bite into which compliments the cake nicely. Aesthetically pleasant to look at..."

Yuta's smile went wider when he heard about this. "That's great! You like strawberry shortcakes, right?"

"... Yeah, I guess." Kyoko said as she averted her eyes down the table. "You know..." She started. Yuta's eyes landed onto the girl, who's eyes looked at the table which was somehow interesting to her even though she sees them almost every day. Yuta tilted his head in curiosity. "You kind of remind me of a strawberry shortcake."

Yuta's eyes sparkled when he heard that. "How come?" Yuta asked innocently. Kyoko's eyes lifted up towards Yuta's gradient pink and purple eyes that sparkled brightly as the sun, but not as bright as it. "... Well one you express its happiness with its bright colors, you attempt to bring a smile on everyone's face, and you're adorable. I guess." Kyoko said in a casual tone.

Yuta's smile went even wider when he heard her sentence. "That's really sweet of you, Kyokin!" Yuta exclaimed and gets up from his seat, hugging Kyoko. Kyoko squints at Yuta and sighed. It's not like she had a choice anyways, he's like a kid.

"Kyoko!" Haruki's voice called for Kyoko. "The order for rainbow pudding and strawberry milk is ready!" Haruki shouted. Yuta lets go of Kyoko and gets down on his seat, bouncing happily. Kyoko sighed and brushed her shoulders, walking over to Haruki getting the plate that was ready for Yuta.

Yuta stared at Kyoko with a confused look on his face.

How come she didn't know about him? Not even know about B-PROJECT? He wondered about that for a while now... it made him curious and relieved at the same time. For now, it's best that she doesn't know about his private, idol life.

Kyoko walked over to Yuta and placed his order on the table in front of him. She noticed Yuta staring down at his lap as if it was interesting for some odd reason. Kyoko sighed, realizing that he was kind of doing what she was doing for most of the time. The girl raised her finger at Yuta and snapped her fingers rapidly to gain the bubblegum-headed boy's attention. Yuta's eyes perked up at Kyoko, who had her fingers in a position of snapping. "Wake up. You don't want the dessert to be spoiled and not good anymore." Kyoko said.

Yuta smiled and picked up the small dessert spoon and scooped up a huge piece, eating it. Yuta hummed happily from the delicious taste of the rainbow pudding. He swallowed the piece of rainbow pudding and grinned. "It's so delicious!" Yuta said. Kyoko just nods and turns on her heel, about to walk off.

Well, until something weird happened. "Hey, can you stay and talk to me for a bit? It's a bit lonely with just me here." Yuta asked.

Kyoko turned around and stared at Yuta, with a small hint of shock in her eyes, but her expression didn't say. Kyoko sighed and took a seat on the table and sat down.

"Sure."

What Yuta didn't know was that something would blossom throughout their time together.

* * *

**A/N: Haha. Yes, I'm rewriting this story because I hated the first time that I made it.**

**Okay, have fun reading this and uh. I guess see you next time on the next chapter of Pink Sweets.**


End file.
